wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mirrored
This a story by me, Daybreak! Please don't copy in any way or form! Thank you and enjoy! ---- My knife slivered out of the body, the warm, oozing blood flecking my face like freckles. The metallic scent of fresh, boiling blood wavered in the air as the body gurgled slightly in their last breath, eyes closing half-way through a glazed gaze, reflecting the room I was in, lonely, empty, dark. Thrusting the blade several more times into the body, I felt relief slice into my body like the blade itself, smiling grimly when the body grunted the last of the air from its useless body like a balloon left open, every last part of their inners pouring out into the dark room. Finally, I slowly took my blade from the body, licking the blood slightly from my lips, the delicious, warm salty taste blossoming into a lovely flavor as I played the dragon’s last words over in my mind as my tongue glazed over my knife’s edge. “You’re a monster.” I shrugged at this, and even laughed joyfully at that. I wasn’t a monster! I was just righting the wrongs! I took the knife and went inside deeper in the dark room, looking for more dragons, if there were any dragons in this place. I finally found one, one flecked with blood and mucus, not to mention the largest slice down their chest, which was already surround with pus and gross, sticky mucus. “God you’re ugly!” I said, smiling cruelly, my teeth peeking from my lips. But the dragon just stared back, unafraid, with dark eyes, bold, yet held something in them, resent, sadness, anger. I just shrugged, and I held up my knife, which was still flecked with that salty, delicious blood, hoping to get a reaction from this one like the last, whose bravado proved to be false. But they didn’t move, they just stared back with those giant, unsettling eyes, eyes filled with such hate and sadness, eyes that reflected rage and hatred at me. I felt my crazed smile fade away from my face as I stared at this dragon, my talon holding the bloodied knife started to shake, partially from rage but mostly from tension. I held my knife back up, baring my teeth in a terrible snarl. The other did the same thing, mimicking my rage induced snarl, but still with the eyes with hatred and sadness. I brought my knife down with all my strength towards their heart, but for some reason, my knife bounced off the dragon, landing the handle of my knife flying back to my jaw, knocking my teeth. Rubbing my jaw with a curled fist, I stared at the dragon. I felt my face heat up with madness and anger. I brought my knife down again and again, each and every time bouncing off. Screaming, I slashed my talons across the dragon, feeling and hearing a horrible screech, the sound bouncing into my knife up my arm as the feeling of triumph flew across to me. I looked back at the dragon, but my smile, cruel, triumphant, proud, flashed away. Terrible scratches covered the dragon, but not on the dragon really, but seemed to be floating in the air, white scratches suspended in front of both of us. I looked up, confused, and the dragon looked confused too, but...they seemed so different now. Instead of raged and angry, they just looked so sad, with a heavy scar on their chest where the wound should’ve been, and blood flecking their face. Like freckles, I thought suddenly. Shakily, I placed my talon on the other dragon’s scar, but felt the pricking feel of something shattered. I looked, and the dragon was touching me back. But it wasn’t real. Gulping back my fear and tears (though failing), I stepped back, my mouth opened wide in disbelief, opening and closing, as was my reflection. My knife fell from my grasp, as I huddled on the ground, clutching my head against the horrid, terrible memories. ---- “NO!” I shouted, screaming back in pain as a knife cut along my wrist. Falling back onto the cold ground, I stared up at the dragon, who was grinning in a crazed way, as my mother lay on the ground, with my father over her. Without thinking, I kicked my legs at my attacker, landing hooked claws on his stomach and crotch as he fell down. Getting up, I felt another deadly blow to my chest. A long, jagged wound burned into my chest as I screamed like mad, hoping my shrieks of terror and murder would shatter the world. Shoving the other down, I ripped the knife away from his talon as I brought the knife down several times, screaming and crying, blood pouring out and spraying all over the place. '' ''He was dead. They were dead. I looked up, my parents’ bodies still, cuts all over their body in a gruesome way, like they were chopped up into billions of pieces. I felt gravity pull my body down onto my knees, looking at my parents. Tears rolled down my face, like if it was Jell-O, smooth yet sticky, easy yet hard to swallow, as I stared at my parents, faces distorted, like they were crying and shouting and screaming for the killer to get away from me. I pressed my talons on their faces, sobbing harder as my body heaved with pain, sticky, bloody pains on my chest and ragged holes on the inside. Closing my parents’ half-open eyes, I landed them both a kiss on their cheeks. And I hugged them, hard and sad and angry. Blood gushed out even more from their bodies. With the knife in my talons, I wrapped my talon around it, harder, harder, harder still, until my fist whitened with rage, shaking and looking like it might split, blobby tears still rolling down my snout and splattering onto the ground. Placing my talon in blood, I wiped it onto my face, smearing the salty mess on my cheeks and lips. Licking away the blood that was dribbling down my lip, I got up, raging, sad, angry. A ''killer.'' ---- “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Tears splattered down my face as I stared at the mirror again, my reflection demanding, angry, sad. I had become what I had hated. A killer. A heartless murder. A monster. Wrapping my fist around the knife, the mark of a killer, I stabbed it, thrust it into the reflection of the mirror, screaming and grunting as it started to become beat down. My reflection was doing it from the other side. My other face was sad, confused as to why I was doing this, as if saying "Why?". Killing everything I had once known about myself. Finally the mirror shattered, billions of cut pieces clattering to the floor. My eyes, bloated and swollen from my salty tears, scoured the ground, finding a shattered piece of my reflection. It wasn’t anything special. Nothing interesting. Just me. Just a killer. Just a monster. Taking the shining piece of the mirror, I blinked, tears still pouring out of my eyes as I took the shattered piece to my heart. The last piece of the real me. As I heard the door crash down, talons stomping, dragons yelling and shouting at the scene of murder, I closed my eyes and swallowed the last of my innocence. The last of me. The last of a monster. Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)